katy_perryfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:SugarLevine/@comment-24699254-20150529124856
Szenzii pośmiertnie żyje, jak panisko – ma niebiański domek, imprezuje z innymi zmarłymi władcami Lodowej Krainy, nawiedza w snach wszystkich, którzy zaleźli jej za skórę (albo ona im), powoduje kataklizmy, wszyscy jej usługują, robią minikiur, je ambrozję i niebiańskie owoce, a błazen wypruwa sobie flaki, ku jej uciesze… Podczas jednej libacji z ambrozją w tle pod bramy raju podjeżdza czarna tuningowana Mazda rx-7 fd 3 generacji o mocy 260 km. Od razu widać, że należy do śmiertelnika (nie ma skrzydełek). Wysiada z niej nie kto inny, jak Cezary we własnej osobie i żywym ciele. Streszcza jej sytuację – Antarktyda pogrążona jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jej rodzina i cały świat wkrótce mogą przestać istnieć. Szenzii mało to obchodzi – w końcu i tak nie żyje. Straż próbuję wywalić Ceza, ale ten wyrywa się i przekonuje Szenzii tym, że jej dzieci są w potrzebie. Ta ulitowała się nad swymi następcami i kapryśnie zabiera ze sobą kilka rajskich rzeczy, których na ziemi brakuje: ambrozję, kosmetyki, ciuchy… oczywiście, Cez niesie to wszystko, bo ona inaczej nie pójdzie. Wracają zaczarowanym autem Ceza na ziemię. Jej rodzinne miasto zniszczone. Szenzii zauważa jednak inną, równie straszną tragedię – z jej ukochanego salonu fryzjerskiego pozostała jedna i tak już zniszczona ściana oraz kilka lodowych kamieni. Przerażona wilczyca postanawia pomóc Cezowi uchronić świat przed złem i kobiety przed skołtunionymi włosami. Szaleniec, który do tego wszystkiego doprowadził ma na celu wyplenienie wszystkich mieszanych ras, pozostawiając przy życiu jedyną słuszną, według niego, rasę – genetycznie zmutowanych białych wilków jego domowej produkcji. Oglądając ruinę, która pozostała z lodowej krainy między Cezarym, a Szenzii dochodzi do kilku sporów. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że para zapałała do siebie gromką nienawiścią. Badając szczątki Wilczej Skały znajdują ciało młodego mężczyzny. Tak – mężczyzny – młodego, nagiego chłopaka. Szenzii, zrażona tym widokiem, próbowała uciec, ale dokąd, skoro odeszli od auta, a wszędzie gruzy? Wygrzebali szczątki jakichś ubrań i ubrali mężczyznę (czyt. Cez ubrał, bo Szenzii brzydziła się dotknąć menela). Chłopak był mocno poraniony. Szenzii chciała go zostawić i sobie pójść ratować świat, ale Cez pomyślał, że chłopak może im w jakiś sposób pomóc. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak myślał – tak podpowiadała mu intuicja. Rany chłopaka wydawały się być podejrzane – nie wyglądały na takie spowodowane po katastrofie – były to rany od zadrapań i ugryzień. Wilki na Antarktydzie kiereszowały tylko tych ludzi, którzy stwarzali zagrożenie. Cezary zastanawiał się, co mógł zrobił ten młody, zaniedbany chłopak. Pingwin zarządził, że dzisiaj spędzą noc w ruinach dawnego domu wilczycy, a on będzie czekał, aż chłopak się obudzi. Następnego dnia, kiedy Szenzii się obudziła, zobaczyła Ceza siedzącego w wielkim skupieniu, torturującego (piórkiem w stopy) już przytomnego chłopaka. Pingwin powiedział jej, że chłopak ma na imię Remus i próbuje wmówić mu, że jest wilkołakiem. Szenzii również nie może w to uwierzyć, jednak nakazuje pingwinowi zaprzestać tortur. Chłopak jest bardzo wystraszony i „zdziczały”. Próbuje uciec od Szenzii i Cezarego, ale pingwin powstrzymuje go i knebluje. Remus jest bardzo wystraszony, więc pingwin ze swojej apteczki aplikuje mu lek na uspokojenie (podany w strzykawce, do tylnej części). Chłopak uspakaja się. Na wszelki wypadek przywiązują do jakiegoś patyka, co się znikąd pojawił w ziemi. Tak więc chłopak, który rozumiał mowę zwierząt, stał się więźniem wilczycy i pingwina. Cez rozrysowuje Szenzii plan, jak ratować świat (wilczyca rozumie z niego tyle, co ameba z podręcznika do matematyki), a w tym czasie Remus siedzi sobie przy swoim kiju. Mija kilka godzin, księżyc wkracza na nocne niebo. Szenzii kładzie się spać, a Cez zostaje na warcie. Remus zaczyna wykonywać nagłe, gwałtowne ruchy i poci się namiętnie. Kiedy chmury odsłaniają księżyc w pełni, Cez słyszy wycie, a kiedy odwraca się, Remusa nie ma przy kiju, łańcuch zerwany. W oddali widzi kudłatą postać. Bez wahania puszcza się za nim pędem. Docierają do lodowca. Remus, a raczej to, w co się Remus przemienił, stanął w miejscu. Cez za nim. Remus wyczuwa zapach krwi i łapie na Ceza. Teraz Cezary to widzi – Remus jest wilkołakiem. Pingwin dzielnie podchodzi do walki, jednak z góry wygląda, że wszystko przesądzone. Wilkołak rzuca się na pingwina, który ni stąd, ni zowąd traktuje go paralizatorem. Remus pada. Cezary nie ma wyboru – musi go zabić. Unosi nóż i już ma zadać ostateczny cios, kiedy Szenzii wyrywa mu broń z płetwy; po części ulitowana a po części nie chcąca oglądać człowieko-wilka który wykrwawia się na podłodze ochrzania Ceza, że obudził ją, Remek staje się człowiekiem, a oni z niemiłym akcentem idą spać. Na drugi dzień Szenzii zobaczyła, że Remus się już obudził. Podchodzi do niego i ma pretensję, że nawet nie podziękował za ratunek. Ten nie odpowiada. Próbowała już wrzesczeć do ucha aż tu nagle przyszedł Cezary informując ją o tym, że staje się ona widzialna dopiero po dobie od zejścia na ziemię. Pingwin informuje teraz już chłopaka o wilczycy i idą za wskazaniem Ceza do miejsca kryjówki rebeliantów. Po jakiejś godzinie wędrówki docierają do... przypomina to bardziej zaniedbane obozowisko niżeli porządną bazę (Według Szenzii). Cez i Remus idą szukać Astera, męża Szenzii który jest obecnie władcą. Szenzii latając niewidzialna po obozie płata figle żołnierzom, aż w końcu dociera do największego z namiotów. W nim siedzi nie kto inny jak Aster i Clod. Rozmawiają oni o zagrożeniu ciągnącym z Garhid Darh. Od kąd Howard stał się zły z każdym dniem rośnie w siłę. Gdy armia ciemności zaatakuje zaledwie kilkuset rebeliantów+mięso armatnie: wieśniaków i debili miejskich uzbrojonych w widły i butelki po szamponie nie mają szans. Wilczyca natychmiast biegnie po chłopaków i opowiada im o wszystkim. Ci natychmiast (Mimo nalegań Szenzii) do Gargid Darh- Fortecy zła. A raczej- ledwie bramy tego co skrywa zło. Docierają tam niedługo i natychmiast odczuwają gościnność tutejszych. Wszędzie maszeruje armia ZŁYCH wilkołaków oraz niebo patrolują latające złe wilki. "Nadal lepiej niż po meczu Cracovii" mruknął Cez i od tyłu wkradli się do niezbyt przyjaźnie wyglądającej lodowej wieży. I ten plan nie wypala- Pięciu wielkich bezmózgich, 2 razy większych niż Szenzii, ale z jedwabistą sierścią (Patent Dr. Bulgota) wilkołaków, którym widok człowieka i pingwina nie spodobał się bez ostrzeżenia atakuje od tyłu i wtrąca Ceza i Remusa do celi by tam czekali na egzekucję (Bo nazwa "Rozdzierająco-miażdżąco-gruchocząco inator" nie brzmi przyjaźnie). Niewidzialna nadal wilczyca ratuje sytuację. Kradnie od niezbyt mądrze wyglądającego strażnika (ALE NADAL Z JEDWABISTĄ SIERŚCIĄ!) klucze i uwalnia chłopaków. Po jakiejś godzinie Szenzii staje się widzialna, a za zakrętem słychać tupot, wrzask i skowyt- Najwyraźniej błyszczące inteligecją wilczki ogarnęły o co chodzi i postanowiły złapać więźniów. Trójka ucieka przez korytarze... za nimi słychać coraz to głośniej bębny i skowyt... Wtem zauważają przed sobą most- Za nim jest wyjście! Sługi zła nie lubią słońca, więc będą mieli utrudnioną pogoń. W kolejności Szenzii-Remus-Cez wbiegają na most (Cez miał być pierwszy, ale wilczyca go odtrąciła i bijac swój rekord w sprincie przebiegła kładkę). Jednak kiedy pingwin był w połowie mostu do sali wbiegły tłumy wilków. Zatrzymały się, a z tłumu wyszedł Spikon- najgroźniejszy z nich wszyskich. Wyglądał on okropnie. Był cały potargany, nie miał jednej łapy, jego pazury mogły chyba rozwalić stal, a kły przegryźć się przez ścianę czołgu. Jedyne co Szenzii zapamiętała to Spikon wbiegający na most, Cez wrzeszczący "NIE PRZEJDZIESZ!" i błysk. To był koniec pingwina. Aktywował bombę tym samym eliminując zarówno Spikona i siebie. Remus i Szenzii zostali sami. Szybko wybiegli z zamku i postanowili iść przed siebie. Przed nimi ukazuje się wioska. A była to nie inna wioska niż... dom Remusa. To tam się wychował i zachorował na ludziołactwo (Bo tak na to wilki mówią). Mieszkańcy zapewne by tą dwójkę rozszarpali, gdyby nie babka Remusa. Stara czarodziejka poznała wnuka i machnięciem łapy zmieniła go w wilka. W ten wieczór są goszczeni po królewsku- bo w końcu dawno zaginiony nikogo nie obchodzący Remus i nieznajoma, przybyła z nikąd Szenzii zasługują. Impreza nie była byle jaka- homary, wielkie ryby, mewy po Antarktycznemu... Jak na ten kontynent to raj. No i oczywiście- alkochol! Jeden z wilków tak się upił, że do pomocy przy wyciąganiu ubijarki do ziemniaków z ucha potrzebnych było z trzech silnych wilków, a inny nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak w ogóle się znalazł w hodowli wodnych ślimaków 140 kilometrów dalej. Jedyny Remus nie pił- młodzieniec pod opieką starszych siedział w dziecinnym krzesełku i raczył się kubusiem (Ale z dodatkiem tymbarka- ostra jazda). Gdzieś tak o północy nieco ponad na baladnze pojawił się nieznajomy. Zakapturzona postać została potraktowana tak gościnnie jak na początku Szenzii z Remkiem- natychmiast otoczono ją i wcelowano w nią pukawki (Rosyjskie, na śniegu nie zamarzają). Tajemniczy gościu jednak rozbraja straż w ułamku sekundy, a dwóm nadchodzącym strzela ogłuszaczem po pyskach. Zrzuca kaptur... To (znów) Cezary we własnej osobie i mniej nieco żywym ciele. Miał na oku bliznę oraz ogólnie był pobladły. Szenzii upewnia strażników, że to przyjaciel i zaczyna go się dopytywać o wszystko (Jedynie Remus nic nie reaguje, bo utknął w siedzidełku). Jak się okazało na dnie przepaści tak źle nie było- spadli do domu jakiegoś lisa polarnego, który niezbyt ucieszył się widokiem walczących pingwina i wilka, ale po oberwaniu maczugą w łeb przestał sie skarżyć i schował za kibelkiem. Cez zwalając przeciwnikowi na głowę kolekcję kamiennych naczyć oszołomił Spikona i zyskał czas na uczieczkę. Teraz jednak musi iść wraz z Szenzii na najgorsze- do siedziby zła. GÓRY (Kreatywność nazwy lvl 1000). Oczywiście Szenzii biadoli czemu ją wyciągnął z nieba, Remus próbuje rozwalić fotelik widelczykiem do tortu , a stary Pan Wiesio bajeruje Ceza. Na drugi dzień gotowi (I na lekkim kacu) bohaterowie ruszają zaopatrzeni w broń. Plan jest taki: idą razem przez zamek. W razie spotkania wilkołaków czy może latających wilków- strzelają. W razie spotkania Howarda- wszyscy oni obezwładnią go jednocześnie nie robiąc mu (Za namową Szenzii) krzywdy.